


When The Day Met The Night

by prettyryden



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Eventual Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn/gifts).



"When the moon found the sun looked like he was barely hanging on"-Panic! At The Disco,Pretty.Odd Ryan checked his watch,again,this shift seemed to be taking forever,every shift had for the past four days.It had been exactly four days since Brendon walked into the shop like he usually did , every morning at 10:30,ordering a too-sweet coffee and staying there until closing time , typing away on a laptop that barely worked anymore. What he was typing only God knows , it could've been a book,screenplay,poetry,song or even a cheesy AU set in a coffee shop (AN::sounds familiar am I right? ),but whatever he was writing he knew it would be a work of art.That was all he knew about him actually,besides his name. His name was Brendan and the only reason Ryan even had the slightest inkling about it was that Ryan was a barista and baristas have to scrawl names,often misspelled ,on the sides of often sickly sweet coffee drinks ordered often by a guy named Brendon. "Can I take your order?" Ryan said , for about the 1000th time that day. "Venti Caramel Macchiato ,extra syrup" said the man standing opposite of Ryan. "And your name please?" Ryan said , this wasn't just a customary phrase listed in section 7 of the handbook,Ryan really really really wanted to know the boy's name. After what seemed like an eternity ,but was only 4 seconds , he replied "Brendon " and at once Ryan knew that he was perfect.baristas usually scrawl names on cups often misspelled ,but Ryan took the care to write his name in his beautiful script,resembling art, which was the useless thing he studied and was now working to pay for those studies. Now besides that name " Brendon" he drew a small sun ,it looked like this -☼,but meant so much to Ryan and little did he know ,Brendon too.By the time he finished reminising on that day his shift was over and he signed out,in his signature script,oh what a waste an arts degree was.


End file.
